


bits and pieces

by shxme



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some angst, main character death in 1 prompt, mainly just hurt/comfort sappy shit tho, some AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxme/pseuds/shxme
Summary: a bunch of rhaast/kayn one shots/drabbles that have previously only been on my tumblr. largely hurt/comfort but will vary from chapter to chapter.i'll post two a day until it's up to date.there might be extra notes/warnings at the beginning of chapters.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Rhaast
Comments: 28
Kudos: 143





	1. split ends

**_“It was too long anyway,”_ ** he says to break up the silence. **_“Easier to fight when it’s shorter.”_ **

Kayn huffs, wordless. Rhaast knows that he’s trying to act unbothered but his attempt is very clearly falling flat. He’s unnaturally quiet, not even answering any of Rhaast’s jabs with his own. The darkin doesn’t particularly understand it. Perhaps he did once, but too much time has passed for him to remember. 

Shieda hands him his shortsword as soon as they reach their campsite. “Fix it.” 

The blade feels awkward in his grip. Nothing like his scythe, but Rhaast understands the practicality. Kayn turns around and he examines the braid. The top half looks fine, but halfway down his shoulders it ends abruptly, the result of a desperate struggle and a hasty decision. Almost a foot of hair chopped off, leaving behind an ugly mess of ends. Rhaast picks apart the braid and it looks even worse. He raises the sword and attempts to tidy up the damage. It’s been eons since he’s had to deal with this kind of thing and the end result is less than expected but still—better than before. 

When Kayn turns back around his eyes are red rimmed and Rhaast doesn’t _understand._

 **_“Quit crying,”_ ** he chides. **_“It’ll grow back.”_ **

The human scoffs, but he sounds disheartened. Suddenly he lurches forward and buries his face against Rhaast’s chest. That’s something he’ll never tire of. The fascinating way that Kayn reaches for him like a moth reaches for light. Rhaast lets the sword drop to the ground and rubs his back, reveling in the way his fingers scrape against Kayn’s skin. 

**_“How mortal.”_ **He means it warmly.

 **** Kayn sighs, low against the darkin’s body. “Rhaast,” he speaks up. “Haven’t you ever felt sad because of no other reason except you had something—and now you don’t?”

Rhaast thinks about that as they settle down against the side of a fallen log. He’s very familiar with the concept of losing things. But it’s not the same.

 **_“Not sad,”_ ** he finally decides. **_“Angry.”_ **

Kayn’s practically on top of him, draped over his lap and picking apart blades of grass. His—now drastically shorter—hair falls across his back and Rhaast twists it between his fingers. Valoran summers are tiring. Sticky and hazy and alive with the chirping of bugs. As if a spell is spread by daylight that makes the whole world heavy-eyed and soft.

 **_“I did kill them,”_ ** he reassures as an afterthought. It’d felt good to stamp their faces into the mud. Felt the always-satisfying _crack_ as they broke.

Kayn splits a leaf in two with his fingernails. “You’d better have.”

Rhaast doesn’t know how to answer that. Kayn had been there. He’d seen the fools die. 

_No other reason except_ _you had something. And now you don’t._ Rhaast repeats those words in his head. Even with his patchwork memory he still knows this mortal pain. Maybe not in the same way as Shieda, but similar, still as sharp. There’s so much he doesn’t remember about being alive. Memories return so slowly and Rhaast wonders how long will it be till he recalls everything. Will Kayn’s hair have grown back by then? Maybe longer—definitely older.

Rhaast makes a silent promise to himself. Breathes in the smell of the forest and takes in the weight of afternoon sunshine and Kayn across his knees. A thousand years may pass but wherever he is, whether alive or dead or worse—

He’ll remember today. He’ll remember what today felt like.


	2. touch starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short hurt/comfort thing i did a long time ago. the prompt was "touch starved"

**_“What’s wrong with you?”_ ** Rhaast asks. Blunt.

Kayn smooths his hand against Rhaast’s forearm. He doesn’t say anything but his eyes shine in the low light. Rhaast would like to believe it’s because of his magic, but he is probably wrong.

**_“Tell me,”_ ** he demands. The fire crackles quietly near them. They’ll need to add more kindling to it soon. 

Shieda shrugs weakly. He shakes his head and his braid sways. 

Rhaast doesn’t understand. Perhaps it’s a human thing. As far as he knows nothing out of the ordinary has happened recently. He’s bad at things like this. Kayn is more in tune with how people work.

But this human means something to him. So he’ll try. Pulls Kayn a little closer because after all this time he knows how Shieda falls for sweet things. The assassin sinks into his arms easily. Visibly relaxes against Rhaast’s chest. 

**_“Tell me—_ ** _ ”  _ He’s cut off as Kayn suddenly twists in his arms and presses his face against Rhaast’s shoulder. 

“Just—” His voice cracks all wrong. “Hold me?” The last word veers awkwardly up into a question. A small plea and Kayn doesn’t  _ do  _ that. He does not beg, he demands.

Rhaast answers him gently. Helps him into a steadier position on his lap and runs his thumb down the ridge of his spine. Shieda sighs. He shivers once and leans harder against Rhaast, till the darkin has to put one hand down behind him to balance himself. 

_ “Tell me what’s wrong,”  _ he might say again. But the silence blankets over the two of them and leaves the night quiet. Rhaast lets it be. He does not mind the excuse to keep Shieda close. 


	3. doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another hurt/comfort fill. prompt was 'trust issues'

The mess of mangled bodies causes his nose to scrunch up uncomfortably. He is not one to feel much guilt, but in this case it crawls into the back of his brain. He sees Rhaast’s shoulders broaden and change as he takes over a new host. Moonlight blooms across the sharp edges of his new body. Kayn can’t help but wonder what makes him—different?

Shieda feels bad about it. Travelling with Rhaast for a while now, he’s seen him corrupt a handful of minds, taking the victim's body for his own. So why now does he worry? Kayn doesn’t know. Old wounds still haven’t closed apparently.

Rhaast turns to him. He must easily be able to tell something’s off. They’ve spent enough time with each other for Rhaast to easily detect the anxiety in his stance. 

“Why not me?” He asks guiltily, gaze falling to the corpses and back to the darkin. 

Rhaast tilts his head. It looks unnatural. There is red speckling the side of his face. He takes a step forward and Shieda takes a step back. 

**_“Four months like this and now you’re afraid?”_ **

Kayn ducks his head. “I’m not afraid,” he says, voice small. “You wanted to destroy me for so long. I guess—” He doesn’t know how to continue, words failing. Instead he gestures at the dead bodies scattered on the grass. Seeing them so mutilated just for another temporary host stirs up some sort of unfortunate distrust. For almost a year before this Rhaast had done everything he could to destroy Kayn. Take him over. So much praise of the  _ perfect host, no one else better—  _

Rhaast lunges forward suddenly and Kayn backpedals but not in time. Moving like something wild. Not an animal, something less normal. Rhaast snatches his arm in a terrible grip and digs his claws into his skin.

**_“You’re wondering why I’d keep you.”_ **

On reflex Kayn wants to reach up and touch his horns. Such a common gesture that they share. He swallows, mouth dry.  _ Guilt.  _ He hates it.

“Yes.” Dark blood across Rhaast’s shoulder. 

Rhaast’s other hand presses hard against his cheek before he twists to look at the moon.  **_“You ruin me.”_ **

His breath lets out. Didn’t know he’d been holding it.

**_“I would rip apart every other soul in Runeterra except yours,”_ ** Rhaast reassures.

He leans his face into Rhaast’s palm. They make such a strange pair. For now he will let Rhaast’s words chase away his worries. _You_ _ruin me._ What a beloved phrase. Shieda will whisper that to himself from now on. He’ll whisper it while they travel, while they laugh red across the Valoran plains, and eventually—when the night grows weary—he will say it back. 


	4. grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's SAD SORRY. prompt was a snippet about kayn dying. so warning for main character death i guess.

Nothing has been left standing. Rhaast has made sure of this. Every tree has been bent, every house beaten open and ruined. Every human has been mangled. Anyone who wanders through this area now will wonder what happened. They won’t understand the extent of Rhaast’s grief. Instead they’ll encounter a field of mauled corpses. 

Only one body remains intact. Rhaast stands—the only one still upright—awkwardly in the middle of the wreckage. He gently nudges Kayn’s shoulder with his foot, wishing him awake. For once wishing he could be capable of more than just death.

Empty battlefields used to feel victorious. Now they’re just lonely.

Biting exhaustion seeps through his bones. The adrenaline of Rhaast’s rage has burned out for now. He tips his scythe to the grass with a  _ thump _ and slowly lowers himself to the ground as well, cross-legged next to Kayn.

What would he have said? If Rhaast had been there when he left this world. He’ll never know now. Maybe that’s what hurts the most. How  _ moronic,  _ to have been caught by something so mortal. If Rhaast could turn back time he would take back every single soft moment. All the sweet things that Shieda had said to him. Every burning glance his way, all the times their hands touched. 

If he squints and turns his head—maybe puts a hand up to cover the damage—he can almost pretend that Kayn is sleeping. Did he die quickly? The apparent blow to his head might have ended his life in an instant. 

His fingers are stiff from rage as he tugs Kayn’s upper half into his lap. His long hair is a mess, tangled with grass and dirt. Rhaast knows he doesn’t look much better. Kayn would tell him that.  _ “Like shit,”  _ he would say with a proud smile and kiss his cheek despite the blood.

A sharp growl rumbles in Rhaast’s chest, leaking out into the hot afternoon air. The darkin slowly untangles Shieda’s dark hair, clawing out the dirt and flicking away blades of grass. He knows how to braid hair expertly now but he takes his time, making sure it looks perfect. 

_ I hate you.  _ He thinks. Doesn’t say it aloud. 

He ties off the end of the finished braid and lowers Kayn’s head to the grass. How  _ miserable _ . 

Rhaast picks up his weapon and stands. He looks at Shieda, silent and abysmally still. His mouth opens barely but no words come out. There’s no point in talking to someone who’s gone. No words can bridge that divide. 

He glances at the landscape around him. Flattened. Buzzards have begun circling overhead, still hesitant to investigate.

Travelers will pass through and wonder what took place. Rhaast hefts his scythe over his shoulder and takes a slow step away, then another. A slow, solitary beeline towards the western hills, where more human settlements are tucked into the trees.

Humans will see this land as the work of a demon. An attack from the old gods. A declaration of war, a  _ tragedy _ . 

They won’t understand the graveyard that Rhaast's built to mourn his return to bitter reality. 


	5. an upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angy

_ “We could terrorize,”  _ Rhaast coaxes.  _ “Make the world burn. You and me.” _

Kayn doesn’t answer him. Perhaps it is the storm beating against the trees outside that’s occupying his attention. A strange mood. Maybe his recent meeting with Zed has something to do with it too.  _ “Private lessons,”  _ Kayn always mentions with pride. A fool. But a fool that Rhaast needs as long as he’s trapped in his damned prison. 

He tries to creep deeper into the boy’s mind, explores farther.  _ “A thousand kills I could give you. The power to rend an army if you let me help you.”  _ Thunder booms, so  _ loud  _ across the sky outside. A proper typhoon.

“Shut up,” Kayn speaks up suddenly and at first Rhaast is not sure if he’s talking to him or the storm. “Tell me something that’s true.”

For a second Rhaast doesn’t know what to say. Millenia have not prepared him to share a mind with someone else. He looks at Kayn, sitting cross legged on his bed, one hand on his weapon. What is this mood? He doesn’t know how to approach situations like this.

_ “What are you talking about?”  _ He growls. 

“Can’t even do it,” Kayn snaps haughtily. “All you do is spit lies. I’m going to beat you.”

Rhaast laughs, strange in the human’s head.  _ “You? A human? You’re more of an idiot than I already thought you were.” _

“Shut up,” the human repeats, this time with more venom. Something dangerous has crept into his voice. The wind picks up outside, howling mad. Rhaast wonders if this is an opportunity.

_ “Struck a nerve?”  _ He pushes harder, searching for the right words to wound with.  _ “Your temperament is so weak. Pathetic.”  _

Kayn tips the scythe off the bed from where it rests across his knees. His connection to his host is suddenly weakened as Rhaast clatters to the hard floor. Lightning flashes outside, casts dramatic shadows across the inside of the monastery. If Rhaast still breathed his breath would be caught in his chest. For an instant Kayn’s pale eyes shine. 

“Tell me  _ one  _ true thing,” he snarls,  _ angry.  _ Rhaast can tell his temper is not directed at him. Could tell in the way he’d been knocked to the ground. How times have changed. Once considered a god, now tossed aside carelessly. It’s a sobering understanding. 

_ “You have freedom,”  _ he confides quietly, dropping his act for a moment.  _ “I want that.”  _

Kayn’s irritation abruptly deflates. Rhaast watches him slowly undo his braid on the bed, eyes closed. The storm continues to rage on. It adds such a strange atmosphere. Almost unsettling. He can’t pinpoint exactly what it creates. Perhaps a feeling of finality, a reminder that some things will refuse to be forgotten.

For the rest of the night, they do not speak to each other. Rhaast is fine with that. He’s said too much. Tomorrow Rhaast will go back to picking the human apart. They are still relatively new to each other after all, and he has much to learn. He will enjoy exploring Kayn’s weaknesses. It helps keep his mind off of his own.


	6. fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones a little sad.
> 
> disclaimer i wrote this before the zed comic came out so i'd prolly write this a little differently now.

“Where did you go?” Kayn whispers hoarsely. 

**_“I didn’t.”_ ** Rhaast presses his palm against his forehead. Still burning up. Humans are too fragile.

Shieda reaches for him and Rhaast pulls him clumsily into his arms. He offers him his waterskin.  **_“Drink.”_ **

“Don’t leave again,” the man sighs, delirious. He presses his cheek against Rhaast’s. 

**_“I won’t,”_ ** he reassures.  **_“Drink.”_ ** He twists the cap off and makes sure that his human swallows at least a few mouthfuls. Four days now with this destructive fever. He lays Kayn back down onto the bedroll, peeling his weak fingers off of his shoulders. There isn’t much he can do besides wait. Kayn is too ill to travel and Rhaast will not leave him. Secretly he is afraid that if he goes off in search of remedies he will come back to find Kayn in pieces. So instead he keeps making the quick trips to the nearby stream to fetch water. 

“The moon’s here—” Shieda speaks up, quiet and raspy, staring at the sky. Rhaast watches silently, sitting on the ground next to him. “Zed should be back soon.” His voice pitches feverishly.

Rhaast doesn’t know what to think.  _ Zed?  _ They’ve crossed an ocean. Kayn despises him.

“One day he’ll see me,” Shieda continues, practically talking to himself. His voice cracks. “I hope—” 

He sounds so young.

Rhaast looks at the ground, then at the trees, green and full from the sweltering summer. He doesn’t really know what he’s supposed to do. Zed is not coming. The decrepit assassin has not seen Kayn for almost a year now. Unless he’s referring to something else, but Rhaast doesn’t know the ins and outs of human behavior as well as he once did. 

He sits by Shieda on the ground and picks a few leaves from his long hair. He’s become unkempt from his illness. After a second of hidden hesitation the darkin gathers up Kayn’s hair and attempts to braid it. It’s not as tightly woven as it is when Kayn does it himself—his fingers are inept—but it will make do for now. His human barely stirs, worryingly quiet and glassy eyed. Coughs once.

“Where did you go?” He mumbles again.

Rhaast is no longer sure that Shieda is talking to him at all. He smooths Kayn’s bangs away from his clammy forehead. Solemn.

There are no gods he will pray to. No deity he will implore for help. All he will do is be still and wait like he has done for millenia. In the privacy of his mind Rhaast will wallow in secret fear. The hope that in the morning Shieda will wake up and see him instead of the life he left behind. 


	7. the daemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i totally forgot i had this until i looked through my fic graveyard. here's the only snippet i'm willing to share from my elaborate daemon au rhaast/kayn fic. i never ended up publishing it because after i wrote the damn thing i discovered i didn't like the way i wrote it. T_T
> 
> for those that are unfamiliar with daemon aus. it's based on the book series 'His Dark Materials' (golden compass, etc) where every person (for the most part) is accompanied by a physical embodiment of their soul which takes the form of an animal, called a daemon. there is a technique of splitting a daemon from their human, called intercision, but it is torturous.
> 
> this is from the original draft so it's pretty unedited sorry lol.

Rhaast remains quiet and apart but he can still feel Kayn’s emotions bubbling through their strange connection, albeit faintly. His mind coils with frustration. The human picks at his words and makes things way harder than they have to be. A _pest._

 _“So you’re like me.”_ Kayn had said. That still causes him to bristle indignantly. _Like him?_ They are worlds apart. Rhaast is nothing like this overconfident _nobody._ Barely half of man. A boy with no shadow.

He’d heard the hope. Relief perhaps—can’t remember the exact tone that Kayn had used. What a fool. His rage continues to grow. He wants to _hurt_ this insolent human. So, he claws his way back into Kayn’s mind. It’s well past midnight and the boy is trying to rest. Rhaast will make sure he doesn’t. 

_“How did it die then?”_ He asks, trying to dig up old wounds. Scratch off scabs till they’re bloody.

Kayn stirs. Rhaast watches as his grip tightens on the scythe’s hilt. He always keeps Rhaast close, even when trying to sleep.

“I don’t know,” he finally says, loud in the night. “I barely remember.”

Rhaast scoffs. _“Did it hurt?”_

Kayn’s tired confusion washes over their connection. “Why do you care?”

_“I don’t.”_

The boy sits up, irritated now. His hair is unbraided and it hangs down across his bare shoulders. He looks soft, sitting there on his cot. At this hour, everything seems to lose its sharpness. 

“What happened to yours?” Kayn twists the ends of his hair idly. 

Rhaast laughs, raspy in the back of the boy's mind. _“She is still with me. Even the way I am, I can feel her by my side.”_

Kayn pulls his legs up towards his chest. He rests one arm across his knees while his fingers tap against Rhaast. The mountain wind howls outside, gusting against the walls of the monastery.

“Prove it,” he says after a minute.

 _“Prove it?”_ The darkin echoes in disbelief. 

Kayn’s pale eyes flash. “Show me.” His words are an order but Rhaast can hear the barest plea hiding underneath. It is enough for him to dissect the colors of the boy’s mind. Narrow in on his weakness.

 _“Why?”_ He snaps heatedly. _“So you can find comfort in someone who is ‘like you?’ We are not alike. You’re just a means to an end. Accept the fact that you will always be half of what you should be, because you will—”_ There is a growl rolling through his words. He wants to twist his blade in the human’s frail mind, inflict as much hurt as possible. _“—never—-have what I have.”_

Kayn is silent. He leans his cheek on his knee. 

_“Maybe once I crush your mind between my claws you’ll find your daemon again,”_ Rhaast adds cruelly.

His perception of the world is suddenly dulled as Kayn takes his hand off the weapon’s hilt. It’s far harder to glean the human’s emotions now so he watches his expression for some sort of reaction. Perhaps teary eyes or a quivering lip if he’s lucky.

But Kayn’s face remains even. He lifts his head and stares back at Rhaast, borderline arrogant. Something uneasy slithers into Rhaast’s mind. He’d been expecting some sort of reaction, hoping for anger or sadness or delicious pain. Not this. 

“You’re not going to win against me,” Kayn speaks up, every word slipping out one by one. Cold. Colder than the north wind beating against the outside of the rocky monastery. “I knew from the moment I found you.”

Rhaast snarls. _“So confident—”_

“And you know _why?”_ Kayn cuts him off, voice raising slightly, his tone still blusteringly calm. Every word is flat and now Rhaast realizes it’s on purpose. He is effectively shut out from understanding what Kayn is feeling right now because of the lack of contact. He will get no reaction. 

“No matter how much pain you try and cause” the boy continues. Rhaast doesn't want to listen anymore. He doesn’t care to hear it. “It will _never—”_ Kayn’s mask slips, voice cracks. _“—_ hurt as much as it did when I lost my daemon.” 

Rhaast falls quiet. For some reason, strangely, he feels like he’s crossed some unseen boundary. Stepped too close to hear something that was better off left rotting. Kayn leans his head back on one of his knees, this time facing away, and Rhaast immediately wishes he could see his face. 

“I don’t remember what she looked like. Or what her name was,” Kayn tells him. Is his voice trembling? Rhaast can’t tell. “But I remember what it felt like.”

He listens. Can feel his own daemon faintly in his consciousness. Rhaast knows why this is so strange. In all his milenia this is a story he hasn’t heard before. The technology for complete intercision simply hadn’t existed back then. People died without their daemons.

“It felt like they cut out my heart. Even now I can feel the empty space she was supposed to fill.” A whisper. Kayn’s voice is growing quieter and quieter. Rhaast wonders if anyone else has heard this, or if this confession is only for him. 

Kayn finally looks at Rhaast. He isn’t crying. No, he’s imperious. Rhaast’s not sure he’s ever been so looked down upon. 

“You will _never_ understand what that feels like.”

Rhaast doesn’t know what to say. How would he respond to that? Something revolting— _pity?—_ teeters dangerously at the corners of his mind. Kayn nudges him over the edge of the narrow bed with his foot and he clatters to the floor, helpless. In the brief moment that they make contact, Rhaast can feel Kayn’s ache, unearthed beneath layers and layers of careful confidence. It is devastatingly cold. An abyss somehow deeper than Rhaast’s own prison. 

He retreats into himself, lets the disembodied comfort of his daemon wash around him. For once, Rhaast doubts his choice of host. This will be far more difficult than he’d initially thought.


	8. insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another short hurt comfort fill because i love doing those. this prompt was insomnia. ended up more on the hurt side though i spose.

“I can’t sleep.” 

Rhaast knew it was coming. The human’s been _irritating_. Tossing and turning and ripping blankets back and forth for over an hour now. Far too noisy for Rhaast’s mood.

 **_“I hadn’t noticed,"_** he rumbles, sarcastic and surly. 

The boy sounds tired when he sighs. Exasperated too. Even with his evil eye closed Rhaast _knows_ he’s staring at him. He opens his eye and looks back across the dark room. Kayn’s rolled onto his stomach and Rhaast studies the way his cheek presses into the pillow.

“Do you sleep?” It’s an honest question and frankly it surprises him. 

**_“Not like you do.”_ **

Kayn hums. “What’s it like for you then?” 

Rhaast squints at him. The human does that, asks unimportant questions at the oddest times. For what? He doesn’t understand what Kayn gets out of it. Exhaustion warps the mind, he supposes, and Kayn’s mind was already warped to begin with.

**_“If I tell you, will you stop making noise?”_ **

The boy hums again in agreement.

Rhaast’s never put into words what it’s like because there’s never been a reason to. No one’s asked and describing it only makes it more real. **_“Close your eyes.”_ ** A quiet thrill echoes through him when Kayn obeys. **_“Imagine yourself in shadow.”_ **

Kayn’s brow furrows but he doesn’t open his eyes. 

Even as the darkin picks his words he understands that no description will ever truly be enough. **_“You can’t see anything. You can’t hear anything. You can’t feel anything.”_ **

Rhaast pauses for a few minutes. _No rest for the wicked,_ he thinks. Proud, bitter.

 **_“You are lifeless, and limbless and floating. And there is nothing else.”_** Even now, connected with Kayn’s soul, he’s aware of the encroaching emptiness. **_“And no one else.”_ **

The human is asleep. Rhaast can tell because of how motionless he is, blankets still strewn haphazardly around him. _Finally_. Now he won’t keep bothering Rhaast with his fidgeting. Oddly enough, Rhaast finds his mood pensive. At what point did Kayn stop listening? No one has ever asked. It’s a strange feeling knowing this insignificant human is the first. Rhaast feels an emotion so rare that he can’t recognize it.

 **_“That is what it’s like for me,”_** he mutters aloud, quiet so as not to wake Kayn. 

Loud enough to appreciate that he’s still capable of being heard.

**Author's Note:**

> these are all from my tumblr (@no-shxme). i have other snippets with different characters on there that i may post on ao3 someday lol. ask box is also open on there if you wanna drop ideas by. ^^ i also have a twitter (@shxmes) but i hardly use it at all except to retweet art lol. 
> 
> kudos, comments, etc are greatly appreciated. thank you for all of your support! :^)


End file.
